


Eventually

by yifanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifanyeol/pseuds/yifanyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

There was nothing particularly out of ordinary when that day come. He walked to school with his best friend, Jongin, but that slightly tan kid preferred to be called ‘Kai’. They keep chattering along the way to school about their plan to hang out after school with their classmate Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, and their senior Luhan and Minseok. 

“So I’ll pick you up at 5 pm okay?” asked Kai but then he furrowed his brows when he realize that their conversation has turned to be one-way conversation since a while ago.  
“Hey are you listening to me?” confirm Kai.  
“Uh yeah? So when you will pick me up?” asked Chanyeol, only proving that he did not listen to what Kai said.  
Kai just sighed and answered, “5 pm, okay?” then after Chanyeol nod he said, “What’s wrong with you today? You seem little bit feverish and pale at the same time and not to mention you’re clearly not focused, it’s better to skip school though if you’re not feeling well,” advised Kai.  
Chanyeol cannot pin-point what actually wrong with himself even though his guts said that he better went home and locked himself in his room, but he shrugged his feeling off. Well, he was sure he not sick, probably he looked pale just because he skip his breakfast this morning. And for the reason why he’s not focused, he don’t know the answer anyway. It’s just like a lot of thing clouded in his mind that moment, he wish that an answer why he feel off  that day could just spark onto the back of his eyelid.  
“I don’t know exactly what is wrong with me, but I’m sure enough that I feel healthy enough to go to school today,” Chanyeol said to reassure Kai that he was okay.  
   
***  
   
The most interesting thing that happen when you’re teenager is to discover your sexual identity. But it never been a big deal for Chanyeol, when he was in the middle school he thought he would be an alpha, because even though two-third of world populations are beta, but most of his male family members are alpha, and when the puberty hit him, his voice become really heavy and he just keep growing until his current intimidating height. In conclusion, visually, Chanyeol would fit perfectly into what people perceive as alpha stereotype. But as the time goes on, Chanyeol realize that he probably will never become an alpha, as being a high school student would be very late for him to popping his knot. Thus, he almost one hundred percent positive that he’s a beta, a completely normal and stable boy.  
   
Anyway, Chanyeol never really have such high expectation to become an alpha anyway. He always thought that alpha is such a self-righteous bitch, who always thought that they’re the right one, and everything should play nicely under their control, some people may called it leadership ability, but Chanyeol sure as hell that their attitude is called arrogant, and even his best friend Kai is no exception, despite being very accommodating and reliable friends in regular day but at some point nobody could say no when Kai wanted something. Moreover the tradition of the family that always proud to have an alpha son is not helping at all, Chanyeol was glad because his family love him just the way he is, and he never feel pressured that he not turn out to be an alpha.  
   
“Hi pretty!” the number one most annoying alpha in his school, Kim Woobin greeted him and blocked his way to his classroom, alpha are arrogant is an undeniable fact but he would never thought that some of them would be a complete fool as well, and this particular alpha in front of him is a perfect example that fit both criteria. The whole school know that Chanyeol is a beta male, even though alpha-beta male couple is not completely unheard of but he sure that the beta in that kind of relationship is the submissive and petite kind of beta who could stand live with an alpha, submissive and petite is not the way to describe Chanyeol at all.  
   
Alpha is usually only attracted by omega both male and female or beta female, and this Kim Woobin, alpha who flirting with anyone and thought that anyone would fall head over heel for him is only annoyed Chanyeol.  
   
“Excuse me, but I have to go to my class,” Chanyeol said even though with annoyed tone, he’s tried to be annoyingly polite as possible.  
   
But when he walk forward in the other way where Woobin not standing, but that bastard quickly step aside and blocking his way again.  
   
“We’re not done yet, Channie,” Woobin said with his famous trademark smirk. What sin that Chanyeol have done in previous life that he should meet this cunning alpha. And why on earth he suddenly interested in Chanyeol these previous two weeks as if there’s lack of omega or beta girl that he could chase in the whole school.  
   
“But I believe that I have no business with you, so I ask you kindly to back-off, Woobin-sunbaenim,” Chanyeol said with mockery tone when mentioning Woobin name. He’s not even waver when the older male in front of stare at him with intense death glare.  
   
Woobin move to snatch Chanyeol wrist, but before he could Kai popped in front of Chanyeol and as if challenge Woobin he said, “He already told you to back-off sunbae-nim!”  
   
Chanyeol know if he not stop this those two hot blooded alpha they will end up fighting, and he hate it if his friend involved in trouble because of him. He feel the atmosphere getting more intense when several students gathered around them to anticipate what will happen next.  
   
“You only making scene Kim Jongin, I don’t think that our beloved sunbaenim understand human language at the first place. Let’s go, our class will start soon!” Chanyeol said without further do he dragged Kai to come with him, leaving the scene, he’s glad when turned around and notice that Woobin was not following him.  
   
“I don’t understand what’s wrong with people lately! Why suddenly, out of nowhere, that bastard disturb and follow you? But what bothering me the most is where your usual happy-virus self gone? Recently at some point you just spacing out and the other time you act like you had PMS,” Kai mumbled along the rest way to their class.  
   
Chanyeol actually bothered with Kai question because he feel he still being his usual-self, probably if he did not laugh or joking around as much as he used to be, then Woobin should take the blame, because Chanyeol always turn into bad-mood mode when he face that person. Moreover his action to flirt with him get even bolder day by day and no matter how hard Chanyeol trying to push him away he always coming back.  
   
“Is there really something wrong with me?” Chanyeol asked himself.  
   
 ***  
   
“Hey, Kyungsoo-ah, may I asked you a question?” Chanyeol ask Kyungsoo, a cute petite omega in his class who has big eyes with owl-like expression.  
   
“Sure what is it?”  
   
“Is there something wrong with me? Like my personality or scent maybe? I don’t know maybe bacause I’m a beta and you know my scenting ability is weaker than alpha or omega, I could not figure out what wrong with me but I feel like I attract too much attention lately,” Chanyeol said uncertainly.  
   
“Well, yeah, I notice that too, I don’t know you realize it by yourself or not, but the alphas, not only Woobin-subnaenim actually seems more interested to you, I don’t know it because they just become curious because Woobin sudden interest to you or  . . . “ Kyungsoo seems uncertain to continue his sentence, Chanyeol widen his eyes when he heard that the alphas, not only Woobin, interested in him, he did not realize that.  
   
“Or what Kyungsoo-ah?”  
   
“I don’t know my omega instinct is quite reliable or not but I do notice that your scent has slighty change, that’s probably the reason their sudden interest in you,” explained Kyungsoo with somehow pitying looks because he know that all those attention was not what Chanyeol wanted.  
   
“Change? What do you mean by my scent has change?” Chanyeol still do not understand the situation thanks to his beta-insensitivity.  
   
“Scent is not something that easy to describe, but I’m sure your scent become sweeter, and it’s somehow appealing for alpha,”  
   
“But Kai with me all the time and he did not said anything about my scent,” argued Chanyeol, then he notice a tint of blush appear on Kyungsoo’s cheeks at the mention of Kai name.  
   
“That’s probably because he said that he only focused to my scent, thus he probably not hyper aware of the other potential mate scent like the other alpha,” Kyungsoo said shyly.  
   
Well, Kyungsoo and Kai probably never declared themselves as a couple but he always know that there’s something going on between them.  
   
“But then why my scent suddenly change?” he asked again.  
   
Kyungsoo just open his mouth to give his hypothesis but before he could said anything their teacher, Park Bom, took them by surprise with her arrival.  
   
“Good morning class! Today, we will have evaluation test for the chapter four, now, make sure all of your book stay inside your bag and place nothing but a piece of paper and a pen on your table,” she said without preamble and responded by the groan of protest from her student. Thus Chanyeol last question never answered by Kyungsoo.  
   
But appparantly, Chanyeol got the answer of his question faster than he thought, because his first heat hit him in the same morning, he feel feverish at first then unbearable heat run through his body, he swear he could hear his own blood pumping faster through his vein, and there aching empty feeling that he never felt before.  
   
And everything that happen after that was kind of hazy, he remember some alpha in class rushing come to him, then someone use his alpha voice roaring tell them to stay away, probably that’s Kai, but he’s not sure, Mrs. Park screaming his name in panic. Then what he remember next was someone lifting his body and carried him in bridal style, and everything was white until a sharp pain of needle thrust to his upper arm, then the darkness welcomed him.  
   
   
***  
When Chanyeol regained his conscious he realized that he lying on a bed in school health unit, his head was feel so heavy and but the dizziness was still bearable.  
   
“Oh you’re awake! That was a heavy dose of suppressant that I should inject you, probably will mess up with your hormones in the future but I have no other choice, the situation was crazy. Anyway how’re you feeling now, my dear? ” said a women in white suit, Chanyeol recognize her as the school nurse, Tiffany. But it take a while for Chanyeol to understand fully what she just said, suppressant? Why would he need suppressant? Then the reality hit him hard, to said that Chanyeol did not see it coming was an understatement because in the back of his mind he know that this possibility clearly in the equation, but Chanyeol was too horrified to think about it as a possibility at the very first place, but now it even no longer a possibility it’s a reality. Chanyeol is not an alpha, not even a beta, he is an . . . omega.  
   
Slowly tears streaming down his face, he did not know how to handle this reality he did not even know how to grabs it, being an omega is completely new level of life, that will redefine his whole future life, his dream, his everything.  
   
“Oh I know what’s wrong! Your friend told me that he did not know you’re an omega, this must be hard to figure out you’re an omega in such a tender age. But come on being an omega is not that bad,” said the nurse with her weak eye smile trying to calmed him down. Then she come closer to hug him, “Hush, you could cry as much as you want if that will make you feel better,” she continued while caressing his hair. “I’ve called your parents, the will be here in no time,” well, that’s great because he need his mom the most right then.

To Be Continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Review juseyo!!!


End file.
